Transformers Prime (Reality 2): Darkest Hour
by Brian Awesome
Summary: I am a franchise; but I do not own this franchise, but I do make it that much better than what Bay can do with. We venture further into Team Prime (Allied Universe 2)'s adventures as we find out how Mech and the 'Cons are dealt with.


**Transformers Prime: Multiverse (Reality 2)**

 **Darkest Hour: The Movie**

Recaps of past events are shown before the Nemesis is shown hovering above the White House. Laserbeak returns to Soundwave from searching Cybertron for Team Prime. The United States is now under martial type of law w/the rest of the world under survellence. Cliff, Tailgate, Miko, and Brian are walking through the Nevada desert when a Decepticon space pod crash lands. The 'Cons sense this as Breakdown, the Airachnids, Dreadwing, and Starscream are sent to investigate. Magnus, Pax, and The Wreckers go and confront the 'Cons.

Bumblebee, Knockout, Cliff, and Tailgate search for the Omega Keys. They barely make it back to base w/the keys as the others return w/Smokescreen. Some pink and blue paint buckets are briefly seen at base before Starscream's Armada attacks the base. The team makes it through the spacebridge w/all the Cybertronian artifacts but the Airachnids gain up on Brian and Miko. Team Prime makes it to Hanger E before the Armada blows up the old base. Miko is hurt as one of the Airachnids capture Brian and (to no surprise) makes threatening sexual advances toward him. She is then about to kill him when a familiar engine sounds before a motorcycle hovers in the air. It touches down before the pink motorcycle attacks the antagonists. It then dramatically transforms as a Pink (synthed fueled) Arcee directs the humans to a safe distance. The Airachnids fire upon her as Brian watches over Miko. Arcee then races back and incapacitates 3 clones before using her mini-spark grenades to short circuit them. She walks towards and shoots the last clone through the spark chamber. The two rivals fight before a little acid hurts Arcee. She then fights back (as Airachnid mentions Brian) before giving a hard face punch.

Arcee then severs her extra legs before a bleeding Airachnid pleas for mercy. An angry Arcee then grabs her by the head and begins to tear it apart. Airachnid screams loudly one final time before Arcee rips her head in half, killing her. Miko wakes up to see Brian, Arcee and the others in Hanger E. Arcee explains that Ratchet had traced her faint life signal, brought her back, and repaired her. Magnus prepares for one last stand w/the Decepticons. Megatron detects a Cybertonian signal as Shockwave walks out of the Space Bridge portal to Megatron. He mentions how he traced Laserbeak back to earth. The building then shakes as Fowler and his Air Forces (whom their surgical implant were removed to avoid detection) strike the 'Cons. Starscream, his forces, the Insecticons, and Dreadwing attack them. Magnus, Pax, and the Wreckers arrive on Cybertron to activate the Omega Lock when a roar is heard. A predacon (Predaking) prepares to attack them. Smokescreen (in the Jackhammer) and Knockout (in Magnus' ship) help out Fowler's planes on earth.

Bumblebee takes on Soundwave, Breakdown, and Shockwave as Arcee, Cliff, and Tailgate take on Megatron. Smokescreen and Knockout then release some Toxen grenades into the air that wipes out most of the Decepticon air forces (except Starscream and Dreadwing), forcing the rest to retreat. Bumblebee uses the Phase Shifter to critically injure Soundwave and Breakdown, but accidentally drops the Polarity Gauntlet. Bumblebee deactivates the Phase Shifter to pick up the gauntlet, but Shockwave shoots him and the shifter, causing heavy damage. Knockout and Smokescreen's ships arrive and attack Shockwave but crash into each other via Shockwave using the Polarity Gauntlet.

Arcee, Cliff, and Tailgate are holding their own against Megatron until Starscream, Dreadwing, and Shockwave arrive to stack the odds. The three 'Bots are about to be terminated (w/Arcee being the only fully conscious one left) when two deadly shots are fired that kill Starscream (rusting him from the inside out) and critically injures Dreadwing. Miko (in apex 1 armor) shows up and challenges Megatron before she transforms into her Mach 2 Apex Armor. Brian attends to a tired Arcee before he rejuvenates the three w/some synthed. The three along w/ Smokescreen and Knockout arrive to help against Megatron.

Megatron, Dreadwing, Breakdown, and Shockwave are holding their own. The Wreckers are injured but distracts Predaking long enough for Magnus and Pax to damage him. Pax (using the Forge of Solus Prime) dishes out some heavy damage before Magnus uses the Star Saber to decapitate Predaking (while he's still in Beast Mode), killing him. The four bots use the keys to rejuvenate Cybertron. The battle on earth has reached a stalemate w/most of Fowler's jets gone and half the Decepticons left are injured. Magnus' team arrives to even the odds. Bulkhead and Wheelhjack kills Breakdown while Dreadwing's knocked unconscious by Magnus. Magnus and Pax then use the Forge and Saber to kill Shockwave and critically wound Megatron before Soundwave arrives. A very unstable portal opens before Soundwave and Megatron go through.

The heroes take time to recover as Fowler congradulates the heroes. Dreadwing recovers as he unofficially joins Team Prime. The heroes have their closing moments as Magnus reveals that Cyberton will need reconstruction. He gives an inspirational speech as Fowler recruits June, Jack, Raf, Miko, and Brian as "unofficial agents". June kisses Fowler on the cheek as Miko grabs Brian before they embrace in a tongue kiss. Pax interrupts by stating that "it will take a long time to rebuild our home so alas this may be the last time that we meet on a regular basis."

The moment starts to sink in more for the human allies as Jack tells Cliff "it's been fun", Bumblebee and Raf say their farewells, Miko cries in Bulkhead's lower leg, and Brian and Arcee have an emotional staredown. Brian lightly sheds a right tear before stating "Arcee, I…" before Arcee lifts him up and also embraces in a passionate kiss w/him. Ratchet volunteers to stay behind before Arcee finishes her kiss and volunteers also. Everybody says their final goodbyes before Magnus states "till all of us are peacefully united as one". They leave through the space bridge as we see the final epilogue scenes played alongside Magnus' dialogue before the movie fades to the end credits.

Scenes of the survellence drones' deactivation are shown along w/MECH and Makeshift's exposee and (physical) termination. A funeral is held for the real president Baracko before Fowler is later elected president. Team Prime are cleared of their crimes that they were framed with as they become his presidential cabinet. A month later Fowler marries June. Dreadwing (reality 2) comes across Soundwave (Mainstream reality 1) and a Dark Energon Zombied Skyquake (reality 1), before killing them in a desert area (in Prime Reality 2). Two months later Brian bonds with Miko and Arcee in Virginia Beach. A party is held as the closing moments are shown. The end credits close w/the title cards to Transformers (Generation 1), Beast Wars, Transformers (Robots in Disguise), Transformers (Unicron Series), and Transformers (Prime) rapidly/quickly (within 2 seconds) flash across the black screen followed by the words "Get Ready" following. Three Prime voices (Peter Cullen, Jim Byrnes, and Michael Ironside) collectively say "Transform and Roll Out" to end the movie end credits. Fin.


End file.
